


This Far

by obsessedwithstabler



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Partners to Lovers, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedwithstabler/pseuds/obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Carlton Lassiter did not dance with anyone. But Juliet O'Hara wasn't just anyone.
Relationships: Carlton Lassiter/Juliet O'Hara
Kudos: 4





	This Far

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what's going on, but I'm not gonna complain. This was inspired by Lee Brice's I Don't Dance, and I think it says a lot about the song that I can use it for just about every one of my ships. This time it's pre-Lassiet. Enjoy.

_ Love’s never come my way _

_ I’ve never been this far _

_ But you took these two left feet  _

_ And waltzed away with my heart _

Carlton Lassiter did not dance.

He pretty much hated it.

He danced horribly at his prom, and at his wedding to Victoria he had nearly ripped her dress when he stepped on the hem of it. A horrible start to what would be a terrible marriage. She had looked up at him with some alarm and trepidation, and he just knew.

Now, some years later, he was sitting at his favorite dive bar after one of the worst shifts he could remember. He and O’Hara had been hot on the trail of a sadistic murderer, with the day nearly ending in bloodshed. He had been convinced he would die that afternoon, and his biggest regret was looking at O’Hara and knowing he would never have the chance to hold her, to tell her how he felt.

Then it was over and they were back at the office, filling out incident forms while he thought of all the ways he was going to test his liver tonight.

“Carlton?”

Startled, Lassiter turned around on his barstool and came eye to eye with the very subject of his thoughts. O’Hara stood just a few inches away, and she was nothing less than a vision. Her normal business suit and sensible heels had been traded in for blue jeans, a white button down shirt and taller heels than he had ever seen her in. Her golden curls were down around her shoulders and she gave him a sunny smile.

“Hey, partner.”

He swallowed thickly and finished his drink. “What are you doing here?”

“I just wanted to see how you were. Today was...it was hell.”

A bemused laugh escaped him as he signaled for two more whiskeys. “That’s one way to put it.”

“It is.” When the two drinks were placed in front of him, Juliet took one and downed it with ease that left him perplexed. Then she did the most shocking thing she had ever done in their five year partnership: she took his hand and pulled him off of the barstool.

“Dance with me, Carlton.”

Any protest he tried to summon seemed to die on his lips. She wanted him to dance with her? As he tried to work through this revelation, her grip tightened on his hand and she pulled him to the mostly empty corner of the room that served as a dance floor. He let her. Was there anything he would not give her?

They stopped and O’Hara stood in front of him, placing one hand on his chest. Without thought, he slipped an arm around her waist and drew her closer to himself.

Was this heaven?

The next song started and they began to move to the melody. If he was sober, he was sure this wouldn’t be happening. But he wasn’t, and it was. She was in his arms and he never wanted the song to end.

He didn’t dance with anyone.

But Juliet O’Hara wasn’t just anyone.

_ I don’t dance, but here I am _

_ Spinning you round and around in circles _

_ It ain’t my style, but I don’t care _

_ I’d do anything with you, anywhere _

_ Yes, you’ve got me in the palm of your hand, girl _

_ Cause I don’t dance _

The End.  
  
  



End file.
